pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misje (Patapon)
W tym artykule opisane są wszystkie misje w grze Patapon. Opis Nietrudno wytłumaczyć, czym są. Przechodząc je posuwa się w fabule (ogółem składającej się z misji) oraz zapoznaje z historią Pataponów. Każda misja to kolejna bitwa. Zdobywa się też na nich materiały oraz ekwipunek, co pozwala na rozwijanie armii. Odblokowuje się je poprzez zbieranie specjalnych przedmiotów lub przechodzenie innych misji. Niektóre z nich można powtarzać, wówczas zmieniają nazwę z poziomu na poziom i stają się trudniejsze. Oznaczenia misji Każda misja jest na Mapie Świata oznaczona specjalnym symbolem, wskazującym, jakiego typu jest to bitwa i z czym/kim się na niej walczy.thumb|Fabularna bitwa Fabularna bitwa Symbol tego typu misji przedstawia zakrzywiony, czarny miecz na różowym tle. Oznacza to, że toczy się na niej walkę z fabularnymi, słabszymi przeciwnikami, zwykle piechurami i oficerami (ale nie z bossem). Nie można jej powtarzać, zwykle po pierwszym przejściu znika lub zostaje zastąpiona przez inną misję.thumb|left|Polowanie Polowanie Misja oznaczona kawałkiem mięsa na kości, z zielonym tłem. Nie pojawiają się na niej rzadne wrogie jednostki, a zwierzęta łowne. Trzeba wykazać się nie tylko zmysłem taktycznym, ale i sprawnością, by je upolować. Niektóre stworzenia bywają jednak agresywne i potrafią stanowić zagrożenie. Misja tego typu nigdy się nie zmienia, zawsze pozostaje taka sama.thumb|Starcie z bossem Starcie z bossem Oznaczenie misji tego typu to pomarańczowe oko z cienką, czarną źrenicą. Walczy się z bossem, czyli pojedynczym, potężnym przeciwnikiem. Akcja się kończy, gdy przeciwnik zginie. Misje tego typu można powtarzać, jednak po pierwszym przejściu zmieniaja nazwę, a każda kolejna powtórka jest coraz trudniejsza.thumb|left|Ratunek Ratunek Misja bardzo podobna do fabularnej walki. Oznaczona jest Pataponem z podniesionymi rękami, oraz napisem "HELP" ("POMOCY") na żółtym tle. Jest tylko jedna misja tego typu, trzeba na niej nie tylko walczyć z wrogami, ale też gonić ich i pokonać w określonym czasie.thumb|Eskorta zaopatrzenia Eskorta zaopatrzenia Oznaczona Pataponem podnoszącym kamień (na niebieskim tle), misja tego typu podobna jest do ratunku, ale zamiast gonić powóz należy go eskortować. Jeśli zostanie zniszczony, misja zostanie przegrana. Pogoda Na wielu misjach panuje określony rodzaj pogody. Jest zmienny, czasem zmienia się podczas misji. Choć to tylko element tła, mający na celu urozmaicenie rozgrywki, potrafi wpłynąć na przebieg misji. Czasem odpowiednia pogoda jest niezbędna do przejścia poziomu lub odkrycia jego tajemnic. Pogodę można też zmieniać samemu, za pomocą Cudów Juju.thumb|left|166px|Na misji wieje wiatr Brak pogody Zero zmian pogodowych, nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Nic nie wpływa na rozgrywkę. Wiatr Na Mapie Świata widać wówczas pasemka wiatru, a od czasu do czasu przelatuje listek. Oznacza to, że na misji będzie wiał wiatr (zwykle na niekorzyść gracza), który zmienia trajektorię lotu pocisków. Często pojawia się sam z siebie. Ponadto występuje podczas innych rodzajów pogody, z którymi się krzyżuje.thumb|164px|Na misji pada deszcz Deszcz Na Mapie Świata widać szarą chmurę, z której lecą krople deszczu. Oznacza to, ze na misji będzie padał deszcz, który tak naprawdę nic nie wnosi. Dopiero na pustyniach staje się niezbędny, bo bez niego strzelają z niej gejzery rozgrzanego piachu. Wilgoć w powietrzu czasem wyciąga też rozmaite stworzenia z ukrycia (na polowaniach).thumb|left|165px|Na misji panuje burza Burza Burza wygląda tak samo jak deszcz, z taką różnicą, że jest obfitsza, a co jakiś czas uderzają pioruny. Jednostki trafione gromem zostają wprowadzone w Zachwianie, Podpalone oraz otrzymują niskie obrażenia. Błyskawice uderzają w różne miejsca, rażąc zarówno wrogów, jak i jednostki gracza. Potrafi namieszać w szykach, gdy pioruny trafiają wrażliwe jednostki. Na pustynie i zwierzęta wpływa tak samo, jak deszcz. Lista misji Oto wszystkie misje w grze, ułożone w kolejności, w jakiej można je przechodzić (z dodatkowymi wykonywanymi jak najszybciej): Prolog: Patapons Come Home Prolog całej gry, wyglądający bardziej jak filmik niż jak rozgrywana misja. Ale i gracz musi odegrać swoją rolę, polegającą na tchnięciu w Pataponów nadziei. Na prologu poznaje się historię oczatego plemienia oraz uczy się dowodzenia Pataponami. Misja 1: Hunting on Patata Plain Proste polowanie na pospolite stworzenia (Kacheeki i Mochichi). Odbywa się na nim nauka piosenki ataku PonPonPataPon. Ponadto odnajdywany jest tam Wep, z którego (po pewnym czasie) uzyskiwany jest ciekawy skarb... Misję tą trzeba przejść w fabule dwa razy. Po pewnym czasie zamiast niej pojawia się misja Convoy Escort, a po jej przejściu znów zaczyna się polowanie. Misja 2: Escape from Isolation Pierwsze w grze poważne starcie, na śmierć i życie. Jednak malutka grupa Pataponów ma duże szanse na przełamanie kamiennych murów, albowiem wspiera ich legendarny wojownik... Na koniec starcia przekazuje Pataponom swoją pamięć, dzięki czemu mogą szkolić tarczowników, czyli wojowników klasy Tatepon. Ponadto odblokowana zostaje pierwsza minigra, prowadzona przez Pana Pakapona. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, zamiast niej pojawia się misja: Misja 3: Zigotons Strike Back Kolejne starcie z Zigotońskimi siepaczami. Tym razem nie otrzymuje się pomocy od niebios, należy wykorzystać siły klasy, jaką otrzymaliśmy w poprzedniej misji. Ogółem jest to bijatyka bez dużego znaczenia fabularnego. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Misja 4: Crack the Zigoton Fort! Misja podobna do "Escape from Isolation". Tak samo walczy się na niej z licznymi piechurami wroga obwarowanymi w dużych fortyfikacjach. Otrzymuje się też kolejną pomoc od niebios, także w postaci bohatera prezentującego Pataponom siłę jego stylu walki. Na misji tej poznaje się klasę Yumipon (oraz ją odblokowuje), a także uzyskuje się nową piosenkę: ChakaChakaPataPon, pieśń obrony. Misja 5: Gong the Hawkeye Pierwsza misja, w której pojawia się wróg klasy oficera. Jest nim główny antagonista a grze, Zigotoński generał Gong. Ponieważ pozbawieni dowództwa żołnierze nie mogli poradzić sobie z Pataponami, on przybywa, aby zająć się tłumieniem rebelii. Na misji tej trzeba też uwolnić Patapońskiego zakładnika... Jednak nie jest to zbyt trudna bitwa. Misja 6: Ancestral Guardian/ Fleeting Guardian Dodonga Pierwsze w grze starcie z bossem, jakim jest potężny smok, strażnik starożytnych ruin; znany nam z prologu Dodonga. Pilnuje on pradawnych tajemnic, których odnalezienie jest niezbędne dla Pataponów. Na misji tej zdobywany jest bęben Chaka, oraz odbywa się nauka zdobytej niedawno piosenki obrony. Walkę tą można powtarzać w nieskończoność. Misja dodatkowa: Miracle of Lostdon/ Dauntless Majidonga Choć jest to misja dodatkowa, wchodzi ona w skład fabuły, zaś przejście jej jest niezbędne, by posunąć się w fabule. Pojawia się ona na Mapie Świata, gdy za pomocą bębna Chaka (zdobytego w poprzedniej misji) otworzymy Wep w misji Hunting on Patata Plain, czyli odnajdziemy Pogięty Kompas (ang. Bent Compass). W misji tej czeka na Pataponów Majidonga, potężny smok, broniący niejednego starożytnego skarbu... Misję tą można powtarzać w nieskończoność. Misja 7: Desert Crossing Pierwsza misja w grze, do której przejścia potrzebne są przede wszystkim umiejętności. Rozgrywa się na nim też jedno z najważniejszych wydarzeń w całej serii gier... Głównym wrogiem w misji nie są Zigotoni, ale przyroda. Niebezpieczna pustynia musi zostać ochłodzona za pomocą Cudu Deszczu. Jednak spotykani tam Zigotoni, Aiton i Makoton, także mają ważną rolę. Po pierwszym przejściu tej misji zamiast niej pojawia się polowanie: Misja dodatkowa: Creatures of the Sand Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Można na nim upolować różne Kacheeki, Mochichi, Momochi, oraz Gancheeka, który pojawia się tylko podczas deszczu. Do przejścia tej misji niepotrzebny jest już Cud Deszczu. Specjalną nagrodą jest czapka Faha Zakpona, przedmiot odblokowujący kolejną minigrę. Po pewnym czasie zamiast tej misji pojawia się misja Meden Kidnapped. Po uratowaniu kapłanki polowanie pojawia się na nowo. Misja 8: Zigotons Attack Jedna z typowych bitew przeciw Zigotonom. Misja bardzo podobna do Zigotons Strike Back, także polega na walce z licznymi Zigotońskimi piechurami. Także nie pojawia się żaden oficer. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, nie ma ona praktycznie żadnego znaczenia fabularnego. Trzeba powstrzymać natarcie Zigotońskich wojsk na Patapolis. Misja 9: Desert Behemoth/ Desert King Zaknel Starcie z bossem, jakim jest potężny pustynny robal Zaknel. Nie tylko stanowi on natuarlne zagrożenie dla przekraczających pustynię, ale też strzeże starożytnej pamięci wielkiego wojownika. Z tych powodów zabicie go jest niezbędne. Na misji tej zostaje odblokowana klasa Kibapon, wojownika na koniu. Walkę z Zaknelem można powtarzać w nieskończoność. Misja 10: Battle for the Oasis Kolejne starcie z Zigotonami. Tym razem to oni się bronią; usiłują utrzymać swoją bazę w Oazie Heave Ho, pozwalającą im na dalekie wypady poza pustynię. Przejęcie oazy bardzo ułatwi Pataponom wędrówkę. Po raz kolejny spotykamy znanego nam już niepozornego przeciwnika: Makotona, który dowodzi Zigotonami. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, po pierwszym przejściu zamiast niej pojawia się kolejna bitwa: Misja 11: Gong Returns Ponowna, tym razem decydująca bitwa o ważną oazę. W celu obronienia jej przybywa tytułowy Generał Gong. Po raz kolejny próbuje osobiście zatrzymać Pataponów. Jak zwykle, jest dobrze przygotowany. Sprowadził między innymi wojownika nowej, przepotężnej w walce klasy... Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Po pierwszym przejściu zamiast niej na Mapie Świata pojawia się polowanie: Misja dodatkowa: Desert Paradise Polowanie, pojawiające się w oazie zamiast poprzedniej misji. Przyroda powróciła na niegdyś zabudowany teren. Można tam spotkać podobne stworzenia co w misji Creatures of the Sand; pustynne Kacheeki, Mochichi, dość rzadkie Momoti, ale też niezwykłe stworzenie: żuka Poocheeka. Zdobyć można nie tylko standardowe materiały, ale także aż dwa wartościowe skarby: jeden, odblokowujący nową minigrę, oraz drugi, odblokowujący walkę z bossem: Misja dodatkowa: Guardian of Knell/ Great Dokaknel Kolejne starcie ze strażnikiem starożytnych ruin... oraz ukrytego w nich dziedzictwa Pataponów. Pataponom drogę wskazuje Zakurzony Kryształ (ang. Dusty Crystal), odnaleziony w poprzedniej misji. Na końcu drogi znajdują się Ruiny Knell, a w nich pradawny strażnik: tytułowy Dokaknel. Do walki z nim odkryta zostaje piosenka odwrotu PonPata, bardzo przydatna podczas walk z bossami. Jednak strażnik jest owego dziedzictwa jest bardzo potężny... Misja 12: Zigotons Attack Again?! Misja bardzo podobna do Zigotons Attack (jak można wywnioskować z nazwy). Kolejne starcie z Zigotońskimi siłami (pozbawionymi specjalnego dowództwa). Tym razem jednak Zigotońskich siepaczy jest znacznie więcej. Znów pojawia się ich konnica (na którą można odpowiedzieć własną), ponadto atakują też Dekatoni (mutanci wojenni). Po pierwszym przejściu tej misji znika ona z Mapy Świata. Misja 13: Convoy Escort Jedyna misja w swoim rodzaju (eskorta zaopatrzenia). Nie tylko walczy się na niej z Zigotońskimi siepaczami (znów bez specjalnego przywódcy), ale i eskortuje powóz kapłanki Meden. Trzeba więc chronić go przed wrogimi pociskami i nie dopuszczać doń piechurów. Nie jest to zbyt proste... Pojawia się zamiast misji Hunting on Patata Plain i znika po udanym przejściu. Misja 14: Despair Misja nietypowa, polega nie tylko na walce z licznymi piechurami, ale i oblężeniu olbrzymiej fortecy. Ponadto sensem tej misji jest... klęska. To ma uświadomić, że wojna składa się nie tylko z chwalebnych zwycięstw... Misję tą można przejść, jednak wymaga to używania oszustw. Po pewnym czasie zamiast niej pojawia się możliwa do przejścia wersja tej misji: Door of Promise. Misja 15: Ray of Hope Kolejne nietypowe starcie z Zigotońskimi piechurami. Tym razem celem misji jest nie tylko wybicie wrogów i zniszczenie ich fortec, ale i zdobycie Katapulty, która ukryta jest w bazie wojskowej na Bagnie Sitoto. Na początku jest ona używana przeciw Pataponom, jednak po jej przejęciu można użyć owej broni przeciw dawnym właścicielom... Misji tej nie można powtarzać, po jej przejściu zamiast niej pojawia się polowanie: Misja dodatkowa: World of Ooze Polowanie pojawiające się zamiast poprzedniej misji. Fauna Bagna Sitoto jest dość bogata. Można na nim upolować Momoti, ale także bagienne Kacheeki, oraz widywane po raz pierwszy Parcheeki (agresywne kraby) oraz bardzo rzadkiego Motsitsi. Szczególnymi, zdobywanymi tylko raz łupami są bardzo przydatny Cud Watru (ang. Tailwind Miracle) oraz przedmiot odblokowujący nową minigrę. Jest to ogółem najbogatsze polowanie w grze, można tam zdobyć największą rozmaitość łupów. Misja 16: Door of Promise Powtórka misji Despair, jednak tym razem istnieje szansa na udany szturm. Pataponi do ataku używają katapulty, która ma siły, by rozbić struktury Zigotońskiego zamku. Powtarza się rajd po posterunkach Zigotonów, zakończony wielką bitwą pod fortecą. Ale trzeba też uważać, by katapulta nie została zniszczona... Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Misja 17: Battle! Bachikoi Fort Pataponom udało się wedrzeć na zabudowane terytoria Zigotonów! Jednak oznacza to, że teraz trzeba będzie się przedzierać przez niezliczone zabudowania militarne. Zaś niektóre z nich zostały naprawdę dobrze wybudowane... Na przykład Wieża Dekatonów, w której szkoleni są żołnierze owej klasy. W jej wyposażeniu znajduje się nawet możliwość kierowania wiatrem. Jednak owa technologia nie jest tak potężna jak Patapoński Cud Wiatru... Misja 18: Lord of the Mountains/ Stone Goliath Gaeen Pierwsze od dawna starcie z bossem, jakim jest pozostałość starożytnej cywilizacji, kamienny robot Gaeen. Do dziś stoi na Górze Bachikoi i chroni swoich terenów, z nieznanych powodów służąc Zigotonom. Jest on dość łatwy do pokonania, o ile unika się jego ataków... w przeciwnym wypadku droga Pataponów się kończy. Jednak pokonanie Gaeena jest niezbędne. Zabijając go można zaś uzyskać ciekawe skarby, z czego najcenniejsza jest Pamięć Dekapona (ang. Dekapon's Memory), odblokowującą nową klasę. Misja 19: Legendary Night Sky Dość trudna misja, polegająca na walce z Zigotonami. Jest to też pierwsze od dawna spotkanie z Gongiem. Nie tylko stawia się czoła generałowi i jego wojownikom, ale też toczy wyścig o uwolnienie Patapońskiego jeńca... Dopiero po tych zawodach zaczyna się niebezpieczna walka. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, po pierwszym przejściu zastępuje ją polowanie Search for a Lucky Star. Za uwolnienie więźnia odblokowuje się walkę z bossem: Misja dodatkowa: Awakening at Gayeen/ Steel Deity Dogaeen Kolejne starcie z pradawnym strażnikiem Patapońskiego dziedzictwa. W Ruinach Gayeen (odkrytych dzięki Połamanemu Znakowi, znalezionemu w poprzedniej misji) czeka przedwieczny, metalowy olbrzym Dogaeen. Do walki z nim zostaje odkryta piosenka Naładowania PonPonChakaChaka. Stalowy Kolos jest potężnym obrońcą, zatem lepiej go nie lekceważyć... Misja dodatkowa: Search for a Lucky Star Polowanie, pojawiające się zamiast misji Legendary Night Sky. Nie jest zbyt bogate (małe urozmaicenie zwierząt), ale bardzo ciekawe; ma bowiem dwie różne wersje przebiegu. Gdy pada deszcz, poluje się tam na Momoti i Parcheeki. Jeśli natomiast pogoda jest czysta, spotyka się tam pojedynczego Motsitsi, oraz unikatowego, agresywnego ptaszora: Picheeka. Ów chciwy stwór pożarł złotą, żywą gwiazdkę. Za uratowanie jej otrzymać można przedmiot odblokowujący nową minigrę, oraz klucz do walki z bossem: Misja dodatkowa: Claws of Guchoppa Ruins/ Claws of Cioking Starcie z bossem, kolejnym strażnikiem starożytnego dziedzictwa ukrytego w ruinach. Jednak ów strażnik jest najpotężniejszym ze strażników w grze; to Cioking, gigantyczny wulkaniczny krab. Choć według zamierzeń twórców gry starcie z nim powinno być toczone po misji Volcano Guardian, to można je odblokować wcześniej. Jednak pokonanie Ciokinga wcześniej niż zostało to zamierzone może być bardzo trudne... Za to za pokonanie go uzyskany zostaje Cud Trzęsienia Ziemi, przydatny w walce przeciw piechocie. Misja 20: Meden Kidnapped Jedyna w swoim rodzaju misja, typu ratunek. Ściga się na niej Zigotoński powóz, w którym uwięziona jest Meden. Zigotońscy agenci podstępnie porwali ją z Patapolis. Nie wolno pozwolić im uciec. Jeżdżąca klatka musi zostać zniszczona, by uratować kapłankę. Jednak nie wolno też dopuścić, by Meden spłonęła w Zigotońskim wozie... A im wróg ucieknie dalej, tym trudniej będzie ich dogonić; Cud Deszczu może być niezbędny. Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji Creatures of the Sand i znika po pierwszym przejściu. Misja 21: Gong Vows to Fight Kolejne starcie z Gongiem. Tym razem jest to już ostatnia bitwa generała. Jednak nie tylko Pataponi pragną jego klęski. Wśród wrednych z natury Zigotonów czai się zdrada... Poza generałem Zigotonami dowodzi też znany od dawna i spotkany niedawno Makoton. Ogółem misja ta ma więcej znaczenia w fabule niż w rozgrywce. Toczy się tam walkę z licznymi oddziałami piechurów i dwoma oficerami. Ciekawostką jest natomiast spotkanie z wojownikami nowej klasy, Megatonami (Zigotońskimi muzykami wojennymi). Misja 22: Volcano Guardian/ Mercilles Crab Queen Fabularne starcie z bossem. Jest nim kolejny stwór, wykorzystywany przez Zigotonów jako naturalny strażnik ich terenów. To Ciokina, monstrualny, wulkaniczny krab. Pokonując ją odzyskuje się następny fragment Patapońskiego dziedzictwa; Pamięć Megapona (ang. Megapon's Memory), odblokowująca nową, ostatnią już klasę. Choć według zasady to Ciokina powinna pierwsza zostać pokonana, jeszcze przed starciem z krabią królową możemy pokonać jej potężniejszego krewniaka: Ciokinga. Ciokina jest od niego znacznie słabsza, ale wciąż może być groźna... Misja 23: Across Enemy Territory Pierwsze starcie toczone przeciw wzmocnionym złymi siłami Zigotonom. Przeciwnicy są dość nietypowi; nie pojawia się żaden piechur, głównym wrogiem jest wielki czołg Ziggerzank. Dowodzi nim generał Spiderton (Zigoton poddany Zaświatom, który uzyskał w zamian wielkie siły), zaś do walki miesza się też drugi generał, kamrat Spidertona... Ta trójka to jedyni przeciwnicy w misji. Sprawia to, że dość łatwo ją przejść. Misja 24: Facing GateGhoul Baban Kolejna walka z Zigotońskim generałem, spaczonym mrocznymi mocami. Także towarzyszy mu pół-boss, przywołany na wskutek paktu ze złem. Pojawia się też piechota, ale ona niewiele znaczy. Oficerem, który staje na drodze Pataponów jest Makoton: ten sam, który był posterunkowym na pustyni i niedawno zdradził Gonga... Teraz, oddawszy duszę demonowi Babanowi uzyskał imię Scorpitona i pragnie wraz ze swym mistrzem na zawsze zniszczyć Pataponów, msząc się za swą ukochaną... Misja 25: Zigoton Queen Ostatnia walka z Zigotońskimi siepaczami (a także z oficerem). Ostatni ze spaczonych Zigotonów przeszli pod dowództwo Generała Beetletona. Jego to właśnie trzeba zabić w tej misji. Jednak tytułowa królowa Zigotonów, słynna Kharma, także się pojawia... Jednak nie ingeruje zbyt mocno w walkę z Beetletonem. Mimo wszystko jej obecność przeszkadza Pataponom... Misji tej nie można, powtarzać, po pierwszym przejściu zastępuje ją walka z bossem: Misja 26: Kharma's Pet/ Carnivorous Shookle Walka z przedostatnim fabularnym bossem. Jest nim najciekawsza roślina w Ogrodach Kharmy; to drapieżna i chodzące bestia, znana jako Shookle. Pomimo jego krwiożerczych zdolności pożerania trzech Pataponów na raz, nie jest zbyt trudny do pokonania. Choć jest to misja fabularna, nie ma dużego znaczenia dla fabuły. Przy pierwszym pokonaniu Shookle'a otrzymuje się Model Mrocznego Pałacu (ang.'' Dark Palace Model''), przedmiot odblokowujący kolejną dodatkową walkę z bossem: Misja dodatkowa: Dark Palace Guardian/ Insatiable Shooshookle Ostatnia dodatkowa misja w grze, a także ostatnie starcie ze starożytnym strażnikiem Patapońskiego dziedzictwa. Owym bossem i obrońcą artefaktów jest Shooshookle, starożytny krewniak Shookle'a. Choć jest ostatnim odkrywanym strażnikiem, nie tak trudno go pokonać. Zabijając go można uzyskać cenne przedmioty, z których najciekawszy jest Cud Burzy (choć w późnej fazie gry mało użyteczny), zdobywany przy pierwszej śmierci potwora. Misja 27: Final Showdown! Jak mówi tytuł, to ostatnia walka przeciw wrogom ze znanego świata. Ostatecznym wrogiem będzie już tylko ostateczne zło... Przeciwnikiem w tej misji jest była królowa Zigotonów, Kharma. Gdy wszyscy jej słudzy zawiedli, ona sama musi stawić czoła Pataponom. Jednak nie znaczy to, że niechybnie przegrała: uzyskana mrocznymi mocami potężna magia może zdziałać wiele złego... Misji tej nie można powtarzać, zastępuje ją walka z ostatecznym bossem: Misja 28 (Finałowa): Servant of Darkness/ Two-faced Devil Gorl can stand up to this dire threat! |Opis misji}}Ostatnia misja w fabule gry to, jak można się domyślić, walka z bossem. Jest nim demon, któremu Kharma sprzedała duszę i swe plemię: Gorl. Przed wiekami diabeł zniszczył świat Pataponów, a teraz powraca, sprowokowany do ponownego dokonia swego dzieła... Dopóki potwór żyje, cały świat (a w tym Koniec Świata) nie jest bezpieczny. Nie ma odwrotu. Stawka jest wysoka: nagroda za pokonanie go jest równie wielka co zagrożenie... Epilog Zakończenie fabuły gry. Gracz ogląda na nim koniec Patapońsko-Zigotońskiej wojny, czyli dotarcie Pataponów do Końca Świata i odnalezieniu przez nich TEGO. Na koniec pojawia się też Królowa Kharma, aby powiedzieć oczatym prawdę o ich zwycięstwie... Choć jest to bardziej filmik niż misja, Wielki Patapon znów musi pokierować swą armią. W epilogu pojawiają się też napisy końcowe. Po epilogu gra zostaje ukończona, ale wciąż można powtarzać polowania i walki z bossami. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Treningi